Conventionally, in a store such as a convenience store, a reception job of an article, e.g., a parcel sent through a so-called home delivery service is carried out. A POS (Point Of Sales) terminal executes a sales data processing for a service relating to the delivery.
In a case of executing the sales data processing relating to the delivery, a store clerk uses a tape measure to measure a volume (Width×Height×Depth) of the parcel received. Then, the store clerk registers the volume and a delivery destination of the measured parcel in the POS terminal. The POS terminal calculates a delivery charge based on the registered volume and delivery destination of the parcel to be delivered.
However, the store clerk has to manually measure the volume of the parcel to be delivered at the time of the reception job of the parcel delivery such as the home delivery service, which is troublesome.